<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrapped around you, safe by dawnfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832144">Wrapped around you, safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfairy/pseuds/dawnfairy'>dawnfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Kang Taehyun, Friends With Benefits, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but you'll learn that I can't help myself and always add feelings into it because I can, have fun, kinda???, no beta we die like men, obedient taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfairy/pseuds/dawnfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hyung?”</p><p>Although it’s not the first time, Taehyun still sounds shy when he pushes Yeonjun’s bedroom door open, standing in the entrance with his ears folded back, his tail peaking out of his shorts under which Yeonjun guesses it to be curled around his thigh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrapped around you, safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyung?”</p><p>Although it’s not the first time, Taehyun still sounds shy when he pushes Yeonjun’s bedroom door open, standing in the entrance with his ears folded back, his tail peaking out of his shorts under which Yeonjun guesses it to be curled around his thigh.</p><p>“It has started, hasn’t it?” the older asks, knowing, and when Taehyun nods, he pulls the covers off of his body and pats the space next to him. “Here, you can stay here waiting for the right moment.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Taehyun breathes out, and he closes the door behind him before climbing onto the bed next to the human. He kneels there, first, and looks at Yeonjun carefully. “Can I…”</p><p>“Of course you can, Taehyunnie,” he grabs the boy’s chin and gives him a reassuring smile. “I told you I was okay with helping you out, and I meant it. Go ahead, angel.”</p><p>Taehyun nods again, and by the way his ears straighten up a little, Yeonjun sees that he’s loosening up.</p><p>It’s Taehyun’s heat that pushed him to reach out to Yeonjun again. It happens approximately every five to six months, and it’s only natural considering that Taehyun is a young adult hybrid. He’s in full bloomed fertility, and his instincts kick in every so often, urging him to breed someone. The first time it had happened, Taehyun had told no one about it and it had been a hot mess, the second time around he’d told the members, but none of them really knew what they could do, so when it happened for the third time, Yeonjun offered Taehyun a deal: he could use him to release his nerves and calm his hormones down, but in exchange he had to spend the following days—the same amount of days as he’d needed to use Yeonjun for—taking care of his hyung. It was simple, and it made everything so much easier for everyone, and also much quicker.</p><p>With Yeonjun’s permission, Taehyun carefully takes off his shorts. He isn’t wearing any underwear, probably because it was uncomfortable on the semi-hard he must have been rocking for a few hours. Yeonjun had noticed he’d locked himself in his room and a few times while walking past he’d listened at the door, chuckling when he heard small sighs and whines. After a few years, Yeonjun had learned to recognize the precursory signs such as this, along with mood shifts, his body temperature increasing, his capacity to concentrate reducing, and the list goes on. He’s also learned not to rush the boy, and to let him do what he felt was necessary, since no one could understand Taehyun’s body and needs better than Taehyun himself. So, he lets Taehyun lay down next to him, lets him wrap his small—but recently too, more muscular—body around his side, lets him curl his tail around his waist, and lets him rub his pink cock his his exposed thigh. He doesn’t say anything, scrolling on his phone with one hand and patting the boy’s head with the other, scratching behind his ears from time to time.</p><p>They stay like this for a moment, Taehyun slowly moving against his leg, sometimes changing position a little, adjusting the angle, gradually getting harder. Then at some point Yeonjun gets rid of his shirt, leaving him only in his underwear, to allow Taehyun to have access to his torso. That was something more recent, the fact that Taehyun wanted to mark his skin, biting and sucking, never drawing blood but making sure the older would be covered in reds and blues and purples. He found it quite beautiful when he looked at Taehyun’s work in the mirror, it almost resembled flowers, blooming all over his body. The last time, Yeonjun had decided to look it up.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Why do hybrids leave marks on their partners?</em>’ he typed, and the answer popped up quickly in the search engine.</p><p>‘<em>Hybrid sexual habits stem from both human and animal ones. If they leave elements including but not limited to: hickeys, bite marks, scratches…—commonly and for the rest of this article referred as </em>marks<em>—it probably falls under the following categories: 1) Simple sign of sexual enjoyment: if they leave few marks, usually in the neck, collarbone area, and inner thighs, it is the same as when a human does; 2)—</em>’ Yeonjun skips a few, looking for the one that corresponds to his situation. ‘<em>5) Mating: in human/hybrid relationships, it’s hard for the hybrid to really express their want to form a mate-ship with their partner, as humans cannot pick up different hormonal scent meanings, so the hybrid will try to mark their partner, covering them in marks that will show that the human belongs to them; since a hybrid cannot give birth to another hybrid by reproducing with a human, it is believed to take a great deal of trust, and most probably strong feelings towards their partner, although research is currently being held on the subject, it hasn’t been proven yet.</em>’</p><p>Yeonjun was a bit taken aback upon learning the news, considering Taehyun and him weren’t <em>partners</em> in the way the article seemed to mean, they had a deal together, but he reasoned himself. The two of them, after all, did have a strong connection, and if Taehyun felt it necessary to mark him, then Yeonjun would let him and would wait patiently for him to say something, if he did have something to say.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was hard against his leg now, starting to leak pre-cum. “Hyung?” he spoke up, voice a little raspy. “I’m going to need, um… Your h-hole.”</p><p>Yeonjun chuckled kindly at Taehyun’s shyness, but without a word he set his phone down and gestured for the younger to let go of him for a moment, so he could take his underwear off. He himself was half-hard, but he had learned—and practiced—to control himself, as letting himself get too worked up had resulted in some painful overstimulation in their few first tries. He slid down the headboard a little, adjusting pillows so he would be comfortable, while Taehyun moved to kneel in front of him. At that angle, with the older’s long legs spread apart, Taehyun noticed the pretty pink plug in his hyung’s hole, the head of it heart-shaped. He seemed to like the view, his cock responding happily to it too, pearls of pre-cum dripping along his length.</p><p>“You did that… For me?”</p><p>“Of course I did, angel. Can you grab the lube in my drawer, please?”</p><p>As Taehyun did as told, Yeonjun lowered his hand towards the plug. It had been sitting there for a while, so he carefully moved it inside of himself, happy to notice he was well stretched still, and Taehyun came back just in time to watch him fuck the pink object in and out of himself a few times, his wide eyes full of wonder and lust, his mouth slightly agape, small but sharp canines standing out from his otherwise perfectly lined teeth.</p><p>Yeonjun smiled sweetly at him. “Pretty, don’t you think?” He pulled the plug out of himself completely, leaving his ass empty, the ring of muscle clenching around nothing for a moment. He sighed at the loss as cold air hit him.</p><p>Taehyun looked up to his face. “Hyung is really the prettiest…”</p><p>Yeonjun tried not to blush at the sincerity of his words, and pointed at the bottle. “You know how to talk to me… Come on, use that before my afternoon’s work will have gone to waste.”</p><p>Taehyun eagerly nodded at the order, and opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount in his hand, spreading it on his length with care that always made Yeonjun smile. Sometimes it was as though it was Taehyun that was taking care of Yeonjun instead of the other way around, not that either complained. Once he was well coated, he crawled closer to Yeonjun, who wrapped his legs around the younger’s thin waist, careful of his tail, urging him closer.</p><p>The hybrid obliged, he always did, and after making sure both of them were comfortable, he aligned himself with Yeonjun’s entrance and slowly pushed in. The human let out a long hum, assuring Taehyun that he was fine, more than fine even, when the younger asked.</p><p>“You can move.”</p><p>“Yes hyung.”</p><p>So he did. At first, he moved carefully, but the more friction Yeonjun’s walls would offer, the harder it got for him to keep it like that.</p><p>“Taehyun, let go. You’re <em>using</em> me, not pleasing me, remember? I know you’re holding back…”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Just <em>fuck me</em>. No buts.” Yeonjun never used that voice outside of the bedroom, because he knew Taehyun couldn’t resist it, too eager to obey his hyung’s order.</p><p>So, within a few moments of adjustments, Taehyun had completely let go, and was fucking into Yeonjun with need and force. He wasn’t quiet, either, his cat-like side surfacing and causing him to moan and whine, mumbling incoherent sounds that either sounded like purring or like praises for his hyung.</p><p>Another thing about his heat, is that it gave Taehyun incredible stamina. It was both a curse and a blessing. He could keep going for hours, and it sometimes made it difficult for Yeonjun to keep up, even if he never complained, too focused on helping Taehyun.</p><p>Like other times, Taehyun kept on fucking in and out of Yeonjun, his tail wrapped around the latter’s ankles, holding them in place behind his back. His hands were all over Yeonjun, the older could never keep track of them. They mostly stayed away from Yeonjun’s cock, though, but as Taehyun adjusted his position and started pounding in and brushing the older’s prostate with every thrust, it started to get hard, too.</p><p>“Are you close, hyung?” Taehyun asked in Yeonjun’s ear, more growl than words.</p><p>“Ah-ng! Ar-are you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then shut up and keep—hmf—going.”</p><p>And so he did. Yeonjun came twice before Taehyun signaled that he was finally getting closer to his release, which usually calmed him down for a few hours, and by the time he was feeling his third time of the night, Taehyun found his eyes—his were blown out, glowing a faint gold, absolutely gorgeous—and lowered to kiss him. It was hungry, and far from gentle, and Taehyun came buried inside Yeonjun, moaning into his mouth as Yeonjun accepted it without any issue. The hybrid’s cum filled him up, leaking around his cock a little, but Yeonjun was still hard.</p><p>Taehyun noticed, however high on his orgasm he was, always so observant, and pulled out to lower his mouth towards the human’s length, taking it in his mouth easily. He didn’t need to do much work, simply bobbing his head up and down, twirling his tongue carefully, before Yeonjun let out a cry and he pulled off, the older’s cum shooting out in strands over the younger’s chin and his own stomach.</p><p>It took Yeonjun a moment to catch his breath, before he looked down at Taehyun, who had fell on top of him, cheek on his chest. He wiped the cum of carefully with his thumb, making Taehyun open his eyes again, before pushing it past his lips. The younger accepted his finger with a small satisfied sound, licking it clean and swallowing, looking up at Yeonjun to check he had done well. He was rewarded by a “cute” and fingers threading through his sweaty hair.</p><p>The two laid down together for a while, sweaty and covered in cum, not bothering to clean up properly as they would soon enough be ready for round two.</p><p>“Thank you, hyung.”</p><p>“Of course angel, I promised, didn’t I?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>catboys, amarite? (someone stop me, please)</p><p>ps. thank you for the love on my previous works, I didn't expect so many people in such a short amount of time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>